


As Close As Now

by Unoriginality



Series: Back To Where We Lasted [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginality/pseuds/Unoriginality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Steve just wanted to see the old days. Usually, all he finds there is the past, but sometimes, the present sneaks up on him and reminds him where he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Close As Now

Sometimes, he felt like exploring the old days. Steve missed them now and again. Modern day was all well and good, but sometimes, it was hard to not wish he could go back and change things. Wonder what his life would've been like.

His uniform was no longer on display at the exhibit, hanging up in his closet where it belonged. He was Captain America, it was only fitting that he have his own damn uniform. He vouched for that security guard that discovered it and convinced the Smithsonian not to fire him. It was only fair.

Steve paused at Bucky's memorial display. His whole life, Bucky had been there. That memorial just reminded him of bad years, but he was still drawn to it, wanting to see a picture of how things used to be. His reflection in the glass stared back at him, almost animating the memorial.

Another reflection joined him, long brown hair in his eyes as it usually was. "Steve, stop it," he said quietly. "It wasn't you fault."

Steve looked over at Bucky. "You've been dead for a long time," he said.

Bucky watched him in their reflections. "So have you," he pointed out. "Stop beating yourself up for it. If I'm not allowed to feel guilty for the last seventy years, neither are you."

Having nothing to say to that that wouldn't be hypocritical, Steve turned back to the memorial. "You ever miss the old days?"

"Sometimes," Bucky said. "But those are gone. Just because things are different doesn't mean the present is worse than the past was. I don't have to worry about you having asthma attacks anymore with nothing I could do but watch. Kinda like that part of things. For starters."

Steve smiled a bit at that. "Always looking after me, hm?"

"Someone has to," Bucky said, brushing a bit of hair out of his eyes and tucking it up under his cap. "You find so much trouble, you'd just get your dumb ass killed if I wasn't there to protect you." Bucky finally looked up at him. "So stop it. I'm not dead, and despite everything, I think I can finally keep up with you in a fight, so I can look after you better. We're better off this way."

"You think so?" Steve smiled. "All right, let's go. Unless you wanted to visit the giftshop."

Bucky made a face at him. "What, and pick up my very own stuffed Captain America doll? We share a room, that's as close to snuggling you as I want to be."

Steve laughed, putting an arm around Bucky's shoulders, ignoring the way the unyielding metal of his left shoulder dug into his ribs. "Come on, we haven't eaten lunch yet."

"Which I pointed out before you dragged us here," Bucky said, turning with Steve to leave the museum.

Steve didn't answer that, just took one more look over his shoulder at the memorial, then left the museum with his friend.


End file.
